Of Pie and Prejudice
by CarmineDuvale
Summary: Cupcakes brought together the two most unlikely people. But would pie be able to keep them thick as thieves? Or would some allergies, graduation and a bad case of snobbery be their final downfall? Sequel to "The Days of the Cupcakes" but can be read as a stand-alone. Second in "The Sweet Tooth of Destiny" Quartet


So I had some inspiration and wrote this. It can be perceived as a sequel to "The Days of the Cupcakes" or as a stand alone, but I would recommend reading the first one (because it would make me happy ;;) ). Reviews mean love ;;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>"We must have a pie. Stress cannot exist in the presence of a pie."<em>**

_David Mamet_

Three months to the day after what the Gryffindors liked to call _The_ _Cupcake Damnation _and with only one to go until graduation, the downfall to top all arch-enemies' downfalls finally came.

"You want me to spend time with The Scarheaded Martyr and his ginger-ale drinker sidekick?" sputtered one full of indignation Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger twitched. And with a heartfelt sigh, the pseudo-albino heir to both the greatest wizarding fortune and bloodline relented in front of his Muggleborn girlfriend.

Oh, how his ancestors must be rolling in their graves!

Nonetheless, things were slowly put into motion and the matter that they would get along grand was definitely decided. Pity, really, that the only place this understanding happened was under that big nest of curls that topped Hermione's overly-achieving head.

Now, one might naively ask: _But what about The Scarheaded Martyr and his ginger-ale drinker sidekick, lady? Did **they** want to spend time with the pseudo-albino heir?_

Why no, they did not, my innocent little bug. But you see, when one has to oppose the so-called brightest witch of the age to get their itty-bitty, not-at-all-important wish to come true, one usually does not bother. That, of course, if the one we are talking about is at least moderately smart. Which, mind you, precious, Ronald Weasley was not particularly known for being.

Point of fact is, pleading, extreme bossing and serious threatening ensued, and by the time only twenty more days were left out of their year, victory belonged to the most precocious.

And that, needless to say, was not exactly ginger.

Of course, the reader must not imagine that Draco hadn't considered tip-toeing his way out of the abomination. Or that he had slept on it one night and then had woken up, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed to spend some time with idiots he daily provided with unspeakable names.

No. The truth was obscure and scary and belonged only in nightmares.

Quite frankly, he had unmentionable feelings for Hermione Granger.

Well, he also feared her a healthy bit – the Malfoys hadn't survived for so long by breeding stupidity into their family.

But mostly –_ dammit!_ -, it was the feelings.

And so the story goes.

Once those nasty little problems were out of the way, Hermione had another brilliant idea. Well, she rather thought it was brilliant. Again, Ronald had another opinion.

"You think **_pie_** would make us forget you're shagging the ferret on the sly?"

So day one ended with vanilla cream goodness in his face. Hermione thought it could've gone better. Draco agreed to disagree.

On day two, Hermione brought peach pie and a harassed-looking Ginny. In what he wanted to be a show of support (but was more of a ploy to keep himself sane), Draco brought Blaise.

Not a lot of going along went on in the maddening silence, if you exclude one ginger contently pointing her wand at her brother whenever he opened his mouth and shooting (returned) sidelong glances at the other additional part of their group.

Day three was a Sunday, so they (_Hermione_) decided they should skip lunch and share a meat pie.

At one point, Blaise mentioned the weather.

The stupor evident on Draco's face said it all.

On day four, _Ginny_ was the one who mentioned the weather, around a mouthful of the same vanilla desert Ron had come to know so personally.

(He might be biased, but Draco rather thought Weaslette enjoyed it even more after that particular story had been told.)

Blaise went along with anything she said.

The jump to Quiditch had been smooth and Draco soon joined the conversation. At one point, he could've sworn there was a slight smile on Granger's face.

Of course, that was before the Holyhead Harpies vs Tornadoes dispute started and it clearly went south.

Well, you can't have it all. But you can have a sullen looking Weasley and, as far as Draco was concerned, that was way better than nothing.

Day five marked The Opening of the Mouth.

Saint Potter finally spoke, Hermione brightened and Blaise mimicked vomiting somewhere in the background.

For the life of him Draco couldn't understand why the _"Ah, this is good pie"_ mumbled around the cherry filling he had stuffed his mouth with made her so happy.

Must've been the Gryffindor cooties in the air.

On day six, Weasley attempted a last futile battle and somehow dragged Potter in the mix.

So when Draco had sucked it up and had gone to pass the afternoon by the lake, fully prepared to pick up daises with Weasley and braid that monstrosity Potter called hair, he got an armful of spitting-nails mad girlfriend instead and an entire pumpkin pie.

Ron's favorite, she had explained between curses.

The information kind of ruined his appetite but he still managed to enjoy it alright, reclining in one of those beat but comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, eating the biggest slice he could cut while watching The Death-Wishing Duo getting their asses properly chewed by Hermione.

Weaslette had actually accompanied him, holding the rest of the pie and nodding along with the insults.

He decided she wasn't that bad.

On day seven, a vacant looking Weasley and an annoyingly cheerful Brown made their apparition on time and spent the rest of it with their tongues down each other's throat.

Blaise chatted Ginny up.

He and Potter promptly rolled their eyes.

Hermione smirked to herself and bit into the apple tart.

Day eight was by far Draco's favorite.

It started with Ginger number one opening his mouth.

"My sister ain't gonna be seen hanging on the arm of a snake like a common whore!"

_(Well, okay, maybe it had started with Blaise asking Ginny out.)_

And ended with Ginger number two wiping out her wand and propelling him straight into the lake.

"So, Potter... not going to help your friend over there?"

"I'm scarred, Malfoy, not naturally stupid."

"Blueberry pie?" Blaise offered.

On day nine, he dared suggest that maybe they made enough progress.

His slice of French Silk went to Blaise and Hermione refused to talk to him for the evening.

On day ten his girlfriend looked like death warmed over, but like a good little boyfriend, Draco still had to go on with the crazy bint's plan.

Or suffer her wreath.

The decision, he admitted, was fairly easy when you had a wand between your eyes.

He took the liberty to skip the pie.

The same could be said for day eleven.

And day twelve.

And thirteen.

On day fourteen Hermione found out and dragged herself to the meeting point, with a green-haired Draco following.

"Don't ask" he mumbled at Zabini's curious glance and then made a show out of checking his slice of pecan for poison.

On day fifteen, they all went to Hogsmeade.

Never before had Honey Dukes seen such a sullen, mismatched looking group.

Or Zonko's.

Or Three Broomsticks.

At one point, Blaise and Ginny managed to snuck off and the fun of stunning the rabid Weasel while still getting pie belonged entirely to Draco.

Ah, the good old times.

Day sixteen was brother vs. brother. Or sister vs. brother. Or the one with abilities vs the clueless git who had found a wand by chance.

However you wanted to put it, Ginny ate her Rhubarb tart looking like the cat that got the canary.

On day seventeen, he and Potter proved unknowingly allergic to the Coconut Cream.

Hermione proved all too giddy at the fact.

They skipped day eighteen because Harry and Draco were still in the hospital wing, caught in the act of laughing together by a bushy-haired acquaintance.

Even if later the boys denied it, Hermione's smirk said it all.

On day nineteen, she almost dropped the strawberry tart when faced with the strange image of two Slytherins and two Gryffindors talking peacefully (or as peacefully as someone with their colliding personalities could) in front of a fireplace.

Day twenty was by far the best.

Ginny and Blaise ignored them all.

Harry and Draco yapped on about Quiditch.

At one point, even Ron joined in.

Hermione Granger smiled and laid her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

For the first time, the macadamia nuts tart cooled on untouched.


End file.
